mgailpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mailing List Keepers
Corsair *Ship Officers **Commanding Officer: Trisha Tunis **Executive Officer: Brian Landry **Operations: Gail Perrin **Security: vacant - under marines **Sciences: Charlene DeRoche **Medical: Angie Landry **Communications: Sarah Fox **Engineering: vacant - under XO **Marine OIC: Matt Ezell *Found some information on several Star Trek apps. **The one that excites me the most is this one:"All Star Trek Trivia is a jam packed application for iDevices that has a collection of trivia games and quizzes, which covers the entire Star Trek universe. Included in the app are the original TV series, Deep Space Nine, Enterprise The Next Generation, Voyager, and all the movies. The application is a must for Star Trek fans and can be found on the App Store for only $0.99." **http://www.product-reviews.net/2011/09/09/star-trek-stars-in-apps-and-where-are-they-now/ *Shuttlepod - where was this info a couple years ago.... **RPF Forum - Type 15 Shuttle *Computer, shut down all the lens flare generators *The Pencil Project provides pencils to low-income schools world-wide. (Actually, if you want to give some other type of school supply, I'm sure they'd be glad to have it.) I told the director that if there was a school enrolled in the Baton Rouge area, we would prefer to be assigned them. We have Glen Oaks Middle School, on Monarch St. This school enrolls 466 students in grades 6-8. 97% of these students are enrolled in the free/reduced lunch program. The pencils can be plain yellow or fancy. I called the school, and they also allow the students to use pens at this level - blue or black ink. If everyone brings just one pack to the meeting, it will add up quickly.This will be an ongoing project. *Wizardcon Pics from WDSU. The SFI Geoup Photo is in the 35-40 Slide range. *April 11, 2012, Stennis Reopening - USS Hayes Away Mission - Golic Vulcan *Project for the Preservation of Vulcan Language & Culture *Vulcan Handwriting Practice Paragraph *Vulcan Calligraphy - symbols for rata (concept), tapan (mental discipline), and tafar (cerebral process) are down just a little on the page *Vulcan_ Language Institute Entry in ST Online Wiki *Mark R. Gardner Script Images **Image 1 **Image 2 **Table of Standard Typographical Characters *Links to Check Out **Angelfire Thesis (PDF) **Christine Schreyer Research (PDF) **Live Journal Zone 2 * Region 3 *The Ark Angel Cadet Corps is in the middle of its first Special Opsmission - our 2012 St. Jude's Children's Hospital Math-A-Thon. **Cadet 2nd Class Claire Marie Bressie - 4th grade **Cadet 4th Class Aiden Scott Bressie - 1st grade *PBS radio program named "The Score" - ep devoted completely to Star Trek theme music. Just click on March, 2012, and it will pull up Star Trek. Costuming *SFI Quartermaster *SFI Costume Links Page *Martin Netter of Filmwelt Berlin makes a great entry-level uniform that is miles beyond a Rubies costume. Ten Forward *Conjectural Timeline: Star Trek XI *Larry Niven's essay on "Autograph Etiquette" *Peter David's Fan / Pro Bill of Rights (warning: PDF) *STARFLEET Pagans *"The Chew" does STAR TREK! *First amateur video of Challenger shuttle explosionexplosion revealed SFI-L *Bjo Trimble has returned to STARFLEET! *Link to move - the USS Sandstorm *Star Trek Media **Pocket Books **IDW Trek comics **Treks in Scifi podcast **Trek.fm podcast **SciFi Diner podcast **Star Trek Magazine *Chronological listing of all the novels and where they appear in the Trek timeline - Voyages of Imagination *"Achievement Unlocked" on Issuu - newsletter of the USS Gygax *Ravelry.com - terpette wants to start a SFI group *SFI CS on Ustream